Ruthkania Nye Pardomshiha
Ruthkania Nye Pardomshiha (ルースカニア・ナイ・パルドムシーハ Rūsukania Nai Parudomushīha), also known as Ruth (ルース Rūsu), is a guardian knight and childhood friend of Theiamillis Gre Forthorthe sent to Earth with her. Background Ruth is Theia's guard and servant, as well as her childhood friend. Both of them went to Earth (i.e. Room 106) to accomplish Theia's trial. She often gives plenty of useful advice to her princess when making decisions. She hates rhinoceros beetles (or anything resembling one) as a result of an incident when Koutarou mistook her for one while he was sleeping. Appearance Ruth is a cute girl with short blue hair with her bangs splitting in the middle and lighter blue eyes. In the anime, her hair is slightly purple and sports a long ahoge which bends to the left Ruth usually wears her Forthorthian military uniform which consists of a short dark-blue and white long-sleeved jacket (with the Forthorthe insignia over the heart area) over a dark-blue long-sleeved mini dress with white sleeves. She also wears white stockings and dark-blue heeled shoes. In recent chapters, she changes to a hairstyle that mirrors her ancestor's, Flair. Personality Hailing from a long line of knights that have served the Royal Family of Fortorthe, Ruth is expectedly well-mannered, polite and serious. Unlike Theia (at least when she first came to Earth), Ruth never looks down on anyone and treats everyone with respect. Ruth is very gentle, cheerful and kind, only resorting to violence when forced. Her best interest at heart is for all her friends to be happy and safe. Although Ruth is usually understanding and kind, she tends to get easily jealous at the thought that Koutarou may pick someone else other than her or Theia. This is what lead to her deep hatred of beetles after thinking Koutarou liked them more than her. Whenever she sees a beetle or anything that resembles a beetle, Ruth would go into a rage induced trance hell-bent on destroying every beetle in sight, showing none of her usually gentleness or rational nature. Afterwards, she ends up forgetting everything that happened. Relationships Theiamillis Gre Forthorthe Being born into a family of knights that protected the Royal Family for ages, Ruth has always been loyal to Theia. The two are childhood friends, best friends and are like sisters to one another. Knowing what Theia's life as a princess is like, Ruth wanted her to enjoy being on Earth as much as possible so she can enjoy being a "normal" girl without worrying about threats. Even through they both love the same man, they're okay if he choose either of them (but don't like the idea of him dating any other girl). They eventually decide to pursue him together and share him. Koutaro Satomi The owner of Room 106 that Theia had to earn the loyalty of as part of her trail. Because Ruth wasn't an invader like the other girls and was more reasonable, Koutaro treated her with more respect and kindness from the start. Ruth likewise took a liking to Koutaro and trusted him since he was outspoken enough to point out Theia's flaws, kind enough to help others, and had nothing to do with Forthorthe. Therefore, Ruth saw Koutaro as an ideal knight for Theia and wanted him to serve her whether or not she gains control of Room 106. Like Theia, Ruth also fell in love with him, which became stronger after she found out that Koutaro was the Blue Knight. She also calls him 'Master' due to him being her superior. = Powers & Abilities Being a Guardian class Knight and Theia personal knight, Ruth has full access to most of the weaponry on broad the Blue Knight spaceship and the knowledge on not only how to use them, but also how to maintain them. Being from the highly advance Fortorthe, Ruth is also highly intelligent and can rapidly take in information. Her ability to take in new information earned respect from the also very intelligent Kiriha Kurano. Starting in volume 7, Ruth began to receive training from Koutaro Satomi to become stronger. After building enough physical strength, speed and stamina in volume 9, Koutaro started teaching Ruth her ancestor, the legendary woman knight, Flairhan Pardomshiha swordsmenships. Although her gentle nature caused her some difficultly with her attacks at first, she eventually became quite capable, earning praise from Koutaro for being a quick learner. She's later given the same beam swords that Flair used from Clan after as a sign of trust. Ruth's skills level are usually limited by her personality. When facing a person she doesn't have any hostility towards, Ruth would hold back her attacks. However, when she doesn't need to worry about hurting her opponent or when she's incredible hostile towards them (such as anything that resembles a beetle), Ruth can fights with an amazing level of skills. Even before being trained by Koutaro, she could fight Shizuka Kasagi on even grounds using a fly swatter because she was dressed like a beetle. By volume 16, when facing a horde of robots that resembled beetles, she easily destroyed them in less than 3 minutes using her swords of light. Images Ruthkhania nye pardomshiha.png es:Ruthkhania Nye Pardomshiha Category:Characters Category:Female Characters